Caught
by Tadashi Fushima
Summary: What happens when Makoto catches Haruka in the shower? Yaoi Lemon One-Shot MakoHaru, don't like? Don't read. Simple. Reviews welcome, no major negativity please. Otherwise, enjoy.


Haruka stood in a shower in the boy's locker room shortly after everyone else had gone. The steaming hot water massaged his scalp and ran down his body in a thousand little rivulets of liquid. From head to nose to soft, silken lips; down his neck to his chest and hard pink nipples; all the way down his chiseled abs to drip off of his thick, heavy erection.

He swallowed as he slid his hand down to wrap it around his cock, gasping at the sweet pleasure of it, the throbbing ache for release. As he began slowly stroking, the image of the man who had caused this reaction stuck firmly in his head. Biting his lip, he pumped a bit faster, a glistening stream of precum slipping out of the tip to dribble over the edge of his head.

If the shower weren't still running, he was sure his body would be covered in sweat. Leaning his forehead against the shower wall, he clenched his fist and moved his hips into his hand with jerky, helpless thrusts. He started to shake as the ecstacy built, and changed positions to bring him to his climax.

He turned and leaned his back against the wall, the water on his lower half serving as a lubricant to allow his dick to move through his hand even faster. He moaned, his movements mechanical, his mind lost in the heady bliss. He thrust hard, and with a hoarse cry, every muscle in his body clenched and he came into and all over his hand and the shower floor.

Breath ragged, he closed his eyes and slid to the floor, letting the water clean him off and soothe his heated skin. A split second later, Makoto threw open the shower curtain. Haruka's eyes opened wide and his head whipped to the side.

"Haru . . ." Makoto said, face going red as he realized what he'd walked in on.

Haruka tried to scramble to his feet, face a bright scarlet. He slipped and probably would have broken his neck if not for Makoto's strong arms suddenly grabbing him. After he was standing steady, Makoto slowly let go.

". . . Why are you here?" Haruka asked quietly, his back to the pale brunette.

"I . . . I was just coming back to get something out of my locker. I heard the shower running . . . then I heard you yell my name, and . . ." He cut off, embarrassed.

Haruka closed his eyes.

"I thought everyone was gone . . ."

Already his dick was growing hard again. He was just about to make a break for it when Makoto embraced him from behind with shaky hands. He jumped, surprised. His shaft swelled at the feel of Makoto's hands on his bare skin. Makoto noticed, and slowly moved a hand down to massage his hip.

"Makoto . . . !?" Haruka breathed, shocked.

His dick jumped.

"Haru, I . . . I want you too." He whispered in Haruka's ear, gently biting and licking along the length of his soft earlobe.

Haru could feel the proof of his friend's confession pressing up against his back through his pants. He grew impossibly hard, shocked out of his mind at Makoto's behavior.

"Makoto, wait - ahh!" Haruka gasped when a hand wrapped around his now full erection.

He tried to speak again, but Makoto began rubbing him. He let go a deep, sensuous moan. With every scrap of willpower he could manage, he forced Makoto to stop. Breath coming in shallow gasps, he turned himself around and looked into Makoto's lucid eyes.

"You don't . . . have to do this." He panted quietly.

In answer, Makoto removed his shirt and pulled Haruka into a deep, wonderful kiss that could be called the absolute opposite of chaste. Haru reacted by swirling his tongue between Makoto's silky sweet lips and into his hot wet mouth, searching, exploring, imploring his need for more. Their taste buds met and warred together in a sexual dance of ecstacy and excitement.

Haruka gripped Makoto's shirt while Makoto gripped his inky black hair. When their oxygen was running low, they broke apart with chests heaving puffs of hot breath on each others' cheeks. Their faces were flushed and eyes dark, hazy with desire.

"Makoto . . ." Haruka moaned his name, completely overcome with sensation.

His expression became molten and he pressed Haruka against the wall before moving his head to slowly run his tongue up his jugular. His heart was beating incredibly fast, and the slight pulse on Makoto's tongue was surprisingly erotic. Makoto's tongue felt hot on Haru's already burning skin, and he shuddered with pleasure.

When he reached the nape of Haruka's neck, he kissed before nipping the sensitive skin. He gasped, arching his hips into Makoto's. Makoto's lips and tongue made a trail from nape to nipple, where he gently kissed and licked and teased until Haru was panting and ready to burst.

When Makoto's eyes rose to his, he threw his head back against the wall with a helpless whimper. His cock was bulging painfully against Makoto's abdomen, smearing precum all over his smooth, flawless skin. His own was starting to hurt beneath his pants, having already stretched the fabric to it's limit.

He straightened and took one of Haruka's hands, placing it on his zipper. He understood immediately and slowly undid Makoto's pants, letting them drop to the floor. He then slipped his hands into Makoto's underwear and fell to his knees as he slid them off, freeing his rock hard shaft from confinement.

When Makoto's body was completely devoid of clothing, Haru's eyes met his, heavy with liquid heat. Massively turned on by the expression, Makoto took a fistful of blue black hair and brought Haruka's tantalizing lips to the tip of his dick, shivering at the feel of warm breath on his head.

Very slow, Haruka stuck out his tongue and licked the precum off of his dick, savoring the salty tang of it. It reminded him of the ocean. He continued to move his tongue all along the smooth head while a hand wound around behind to clutch Makoto's butt. He jerked his hips as he groaned, roughly pushing his head into Haruka's mouth.

The pleasure of that scalding, dripping wet sheath around him was almost too much to bear. He gasped, trying hard to stay still for Haruka's sake, but his hips arched forward when his tongue circled his shaft.

"Ha-Haru . . . ka . . ." He sighed, sparks coursing from his groin all the way up his abdomen.

Haruka took as much of Makoto's dick into his mouth as possible, moving excruciatingly slow, back and forth, all the while using his tongue to drive him crazy. His free hand moved down to take hold of his own raging erection, pumping himself to the rhythm of his lips around Makoto's cock.

As he sped up, the wet sounds grew louder, and Makoto moaned breathily, unintentionally loud as his hips started moving of their own accord. Haruka sucked strongly on his cock while gripping his own harder, both nearing their climax. Each breath was torn from Makoto's throat in sexy little stuttering gasps.

He held so tightly onto Haruka's hair that it almost hurt as the pleasure built, more and more until-

"Haruka-a-aah!" Makoto yelled, pulling Haruka's mouth away just in time to cum on his chin and chest.

A split second later, Haruka whimpered, "M-Makoto!" and came hard all over the wall between Makoto's legs.

Both were still as they caught their breath, legs shaking at the intensity of their pleasure. Makoto slumped to the floor and softly pulled Haruka into his lap, simply cradling his body against his chest until their senses gradually returned.

"Haruka. I love you." He stated firmly, pressing hard loving kisses into his hair.

Haru started to tear up, and buried his face in the crook of Makoto's neck.

"I love you! Makoto!" He choked out, squeezing his arms around his waist.

Makoto closed his eyes, filled to the brim with joy, and buried his nose in Haru's beautiful hair to breathe in his sweet, indescribable scent. They sat there, just like that, for what seemed like hours. Makoto lost himself in Haruka; his smell, his heat, his love, until the sound of light snoring reached through the euphoric fog.

He looked down and saw that Haruka had somehow managed to fall asleep. He laughed quietly, hugging him closer into the sanctuary of his body and tenderly kissing all over his face. He knew he'd have to wake him, but for now he was content just to sit on the cool shower tiles, finally able to hold his beloved in his arms.


End file.
